Secrets to Tell
by xxDominiqueWriterxx
Summary: Bella comes to visit Jacob, but somethings...off, and it's not just Jacob.Bella is different this time too.Bellas eyes aren't brown anymore..they're silver and she is wayyyy hotter than she was before.Will she spill or will Jake have to force her?lemonsxx


_**Helloooo people it is I want to apologize for being gone so long but I recently just took a trip where I could not take my laptop and I stayed there for quiet awhile….I think that I am going to take a while off of Already Known…don't know yet…**_

_

* * *

_

**JPOV (Jacobs Point of View)**

"**Man, I can't wait until she gets here," I told Quil. We were walking up the beach to my house.**

"**Dude, I know. You haven't stopped talking about her since she said that she was catching a plane her," he replied annoyed.**

**I sighed. "You just don't understand, and that's why I need Bella to be here. She understands me perfectly, unlike you," I told him.**

**He snickered. "Dude, I don't want to understand you 'perfectly'. That would qualify me as gay," we both cracked up at that part as we walked the rest of the way and attacked the couch with our weigh.**

**I turned to face him. "Hey, you wanna go to the airport with me to pick her up tomorrow?" I asked him.**

**He sighed dramatically. "Shit, I'm not doing anything tomorrow, sure, I'll go with ya," he told me. He suddenly grinned. "Besides, if she's hot, I get to hit it, right?" he joked with me….well I hoped he did.**

**I tried to punch him in the gut but he must have seen it because it dodged it very well. "You better hope to God that you are playing, Quil, because I swear I will kill you if you ever say that again about her," I practically growled at him.**

**He playfully laughed. "Damn, chill out dude. I **_**was**_** just screwing with you. Besides, it seems as if little Jakey as a crush on this Bella," he grabbed his heart and started batting his eyelashes. Then, he bust out laughing.**

**I picked up a pillow off of the couch and chucked it at his head, but this time, he didn't see it and I hit him square in the nose, knocking him off of his feet. "Well, well it looks as though I just knocked Quilly on his ass," I held me nose and batted my eyelashes. Now, it was my turn to laugh.**

**He took his time readjusting his nose, wincing at the pain, and stood back up slowly. He turned towards me and grinned a devilish grin. "You shouldn't have done that. Now, I am going to have to kick your ass," he told me.**

**I mirrored his grin and took a step towards him. "Was that a threat, little Quil?" I questioned him.**

_**He**_** took a step towards **_**me. "**_**Yes, well I think it is. What are you going to do about it? Tear me apart with your 'loving heart'?" he snickered.**

**I was just about to kick his ass when my cell phone rang. "Your lucky, Quil," I picked it out of my pocket and checked to see who was calling me. Right on time, the person that was calling me was Bella. I smiled and was about to pick it up when it was snatched out of my hand, by, who else, Quil.**

"**Well, well, well, looks who is calling you. It is the lovely beautiful Bella," he said in a high lovely dovey voice while backing away from me.**

"**Quil, we are best friends, but I don't want to have to murder you in my house over I phone," I told him in a dangerous tone, walking towards him. **

**He grinned. "I guess we are just going to have to see if you live up to your word, Jacob," he said while my phone was still ringing in his hand. He had a look in his eyes and I suddenly knew what he was about to do.**

"**Quil, I swear to God—," but I never got a chance to finish my sentence because he was already sprinting down with my phone pressed to his ear. **

"**Hey, Bella, this is Jacob's good friend Quil. I'm sorry he can't come to the phone right now because he is jacking off to the memories of you two together. Maybe if you leave a mess—,"**

**I cut him off. I couldn't believe that he was talking to Bella that way. "QUIL, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!! YOU BETTER HOPE YOU RUN FASTER THAN ME!!!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I ran faster than I thought was possible, and was able to grab one of his legs, causing him to tumble to the ground. I caught my cell phone on the ground before it could break, or Quil could grab it again.**

**When I pressed it to my ear, all I could hear was Bella's laughter. It filled the phone. She was laughing so hard, I swear I could hear the tears rolling down her cheeks. She apparently thought that shit was funny. I didn't.**

"**Shut up, Bella, he was not that funny. Gosh, I can't believe that you thought that was funny," I couldn't believe her.**

"**Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Yes, it is so nice talking to you to Jake. Yeah, I've been fine these few months, how have you been? Well good because I was wondering why you were jacking off. I mean, I understand you have needs, bu—,"**

"**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL NOT PICK YOU TOMORROW FROM THE AIRPORT," I warned her.**

**She laughed even harder than before. "I don't think that would be a problem at all. I could just have Quil pick me up. I don't think that he would have a problem with that, now would he?" she asked me.**

"**No, Quil would not have a problem with that," he said from behind my back. I turned to glare at him. I didn't know that he could hear her on the phone. I knew his hearing was good, but not that good. "Shut up, Quil," I said and turned my back towards him again and began to talk to Bella.**

"**Damn it, Jake, what is wrong with? You never used to be this up tight. But whatever, because when I get there, your whole persona is going to change," she informed me.**

"**Wow, Bells, I didn't even know you knew that word. Isn't it to big for you?" I teased her.**

"**Yeah, well that's not what she said," she snickered. Quil immediately just bust out, on the floor, laughing. He loved those types of jokes, and I, just now, started to despise them.**

"**God, Bella that was so lame," I told her with a flat tone.**

"**Really? Because it seems as though Quil doesn't think that," she snapped. She could be mean when she wanted to.**

"**Shit, Bells I just talk to you tomorrow, alright?" she was really starting to annoy me, and I think that it was starting to ooze into my voice.**

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever Jacob, bye," then she hung up on me. Wow. She has never done that to me. And she only called me Jacob when she was really pissed off at me, and it's not that easy to piss her off.**

"**Wow, dude, I didn't get the last part of what she said to you because I went to the bathroom. What did she say to you?" he asked me walking back from down the hall. He was holding his arm like there was something wrong with it.**

**I ignored his question and asked one of my own. I walked towards and asked, "Dude, what is wrong with your arm?" It looked like it was really painful.**

**He sneered. "Like you care about my arm. All you care about is your precious Bella," he told me.**

**I sighed and looked. "Man, you know it is not like th—,"**

**He cut me off. "You know what? I'll just see you tomorrow, okay?' he walked towards the door and walked through it before I could even get a word out. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open like a fucking idiot. First Bella, and now Quil. What the hell is wrong with me these days?**

_**Shit, Bella**_** I thought. I am going to have to face a pissed off Bella tomorrow, and that is never pretty. She is probably going to try to kick my ass, and as usual fail. But Quil might actually beat my ass when his arm sets properly.**

**Yay me.**


End file.
